The Jane Files
by kateb41319
Summary: Slight crossover with X-Files not much though. Lisbon and Scully are sisters, when the unexpected happens, Dana flies out to California to help an very extraordinary consultant. One-shot I think...


**A/N: Yeah so just a quick little story let me know if you like, the usual I guess.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN :( **

_'Jane was suppose to be out of town, like four states away out of town. It was just weird like creepy weird, that he knew we had an interesting case. I mean we just arrived at the crime scene and he just, I don't know popped up. He can't just do that can he? Patrick Jane isn't even a CBI agent, no actually he isn't an agent anywhere. Worst of all he is good at reading people, which I admit is useful, when he uses it on suspects. As soon as he tries it on me, I have to put up wall after wall. I want to let him in, but I don't want him to know about what happened.'_

Lisbon typed furiously, afraid that Jane would walk in and she wasn't done. Her older sister contacted her about five years ago. "Saint" Teresa Lisbon and one of the FBI's most wanted, Dana Scully were sisters. They always talked about meeting somewhere, if anybody asked who they were talking to, they would simply use their code names, Sarah and Alice. Day after day Lisbon would send and receive emails, and then it all stopped. The last email she sent was a heartbreaking one.

_'Dana, I hate to do this to you, but I will have to stop writing for a while, due to the fact that Jane is at the hospital in a coma. It's not the first time, but it might be the last. The doctors said that extensive damage has been done. Truthfully I am scared, because I never got to tell him. I was suppose to keep him from harm and I can't even do that. How am I going to live knowing that if he dies it's my fault? I got to go the doctors just walked in.'_

Dana kept rereading that e-mail like it was Lisbon who was dying. She knew that he meant something to her and if he died she would be devastated and depressed. She needed to keep in touch, if something bad happened she wanted to know. Out of everything she learned while speaking with Teresa was that: sometimes giving her what she wants is the best thing. It would cost her money and maybe a sisterly bond, but she had to go to California.

_'Listen, I know you probably are not checking your e-mails at the time, which is why I am sending this. Whether you like it or not, I'm coming to California. It seems like the practical thing to do. Someone needs to be there with you through it all, it helps, trust me. My plane will arrive tomorrow around noon, it will take a while before I find you, I will find you though, I have my ways.'_

Scully closed her laptop, boarded the plane, and waited. Time was running short and she knew it, she just didn't want to tell Lisbon, out of fear for what she would do. Only 5 hours to go, after the landing she had to worry about getting caught, thankfully fake I.D.s help, a lot. Sleep. She needed sleep before all this, yet sleep just couldn't come. Slouching further down in the seat, she rested her head on a uncomfortable window, stared at the clouds, and thought of everything she had went through.

Lisbon was pacing the floor, doctors hadn't come back yet. It had been 8 hours since Jane went in for surgery, not a word. It could have been worse they could have come out there and pronounced him dead. Either something went wrong or it was a success and they are moving him, or just have others to attend to before they tell her. There were so many possibilities, it was driving her insane, just thinking about all of them. Finally, she needed coffee, something to take her mind off of things for a few minutes. Her mind keeps replaying what the doctor had said "We have never seen a case quiet like his, it is extraordinary. We have called in a specialist, she used to deal with this sort of odd cases on a daily bases. He will be in good hands, I promise. If things change you will be the first to know Agent Lisbon. " The doctor did get a few things right, Jane was extraordinary and she was a specialist, just not on the living per say.  
As Lisbon made her way back she caught a glimpse of a certain red-haired women making her way to the back of the hospital. In a crowded place who is going to notice someone slip past and make their way around? When Scully opened the doors Lisbon was quick to follow.

"What are you doing here of all places, you are wanted for crimes against the government!" whispered Lisbon as she dragged Scully to the side.

"I got called to look at a body, not my usual type, this one is living of course, beggars can't be choosers in this line of work though."

"Dana, are you here to look at Jane? The doctor said he was bringing in a specialist and I know that is what you did for the FBI, investigated the weird and unusual cases."

"You know I am not at liberty to tell you, but I can tell you that my case is the only "extraordinary" case in this building."

Scully took off down the hall into an operating room, while Lisbon stood there shell shocked at what she had heard. Teresa knew that it must be truly odd if they called her, not even the best in the business dared to call her. For they might be charged with assistance to a known fugitive of the law, no one wants that on their record. She slid down the white washed wall and tears painted her face, all hope of a full, normal recovery was slipping past her in a wave of black and white. No one bothered to tell her to get out or move, the grief was evident, and no soul would want to be the one to put more on another in so much pain.

People were rushing around, the dead was taken to the elevator, the living out the swaying doors. She watched them all move past, not hearing much, only the sound of her heart pounding against her chest. Each passed by and not a single one of them was Jane. The regret of not telling about him everything was weighing her further and further down. So many dead and very little of the living remained, something horrible must have happened, yet nothing as horrible and anything but concise, occurred with Jane.

That was still a mystery to her and others, no one had seen what had happened just that when they turned around he was lying there, blood coming off of his body, yet no entry wound, he was unconscious, and barely breathing. He was rushed to the nearest hospital, after the first few hours everyone left to go and catch a killer. She stayed behind not wanting to leave his side. She kept praying that he would wake up and say it was nothing just some elaborate plan to lure the killer out. That hour turned into days that never came. That was until he had a shock wave run over his body, like he was being electrocuted from the inside out. In that moment she and everyone else thought "this is the end of Patrick Jane."

Now as she sits, the people start coming fewer and fewer, the buzz quiets down, and she can hear herself think once more. The world was shattering around her, her world was lying on a cold, blood covered, metal slab, fighting to stay alive. The tears came more freely now and she lets them, she isn't as strong as everyone makes her out to be. Jane knew that and he kept it to himself only letting her know when they were alone. That single thought made her cry more fiercely and no one seemed to notice. It was like she was another dead body that they just glanced at with sympathy, for a long time she thought that of herself as well.

Lisbon slowly stood, using the wall for support, and glanced at the doors that held her away from Jane. Knowing that she would be stopped after she entered, yet on shaky legs, that she willed to move, the doors came closer and closer until all she had to do was push. After all the time she stood there she couldn't make herself to do just that; did she really want to see his body in there? Scared out of her mind, she wanted to run, hide, make everything go away.  
Scully was about to walk out of the operating room, but when she turned and saw Teresa staring at the door, she knew she had to keep trying, even if he was a lost cause. Donning a new pair of gloves she walked over with a single purpose, keep him alive as long as possible, maybe even get rid of whatever he has altogether. Hours spent staring at the double doors, feet never tiring, eyes finally dry, yet she never went in. Teresa knew Scully was trying her hardest to help her out and most importantly, Jane. Jane was the top priority for everyone, the one that had the strangest case and most likely to die at any second.

It always worried Lisbon what she would ever do if Jane died, she just didn't realize how soon her fears could come true. Her plan was to become detached, go with it like an iron fist, show no emotion. Yet, there she was breaking down every few minutes, seconds more like it, showing her insecurities and pain with a single tear drop. All pain shows itself at sometime in ones life, this was her time and that pain wouldn't stop. She felt as though her life was over, nothing could pull her from this state, she was stuck with nowhere to escape to. The end of the world was upon her and it took all she had to not let it take her. It was physically draining her, it wasn't hard to tell either. Finally, after ten hours of surgery Dana emerged from the room with a giddy smile plastered to her face. She just couldn't help it, she had done what she had set out to do. Jane was stable, at least for now, what happens later no one can tell, that was up to Jane and whatever he was facing.


End file.
